


Daredevil

by Johandroid



Series: Thominho Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bartender Thomas, Day Three - Coffee Shop/Bakery/Bartender AU, Drunk Minho, Flirting, Humour, Like honestly really bad flirting, M/M, Thominho Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK 2016<br/>DAY THREE - COFFEE SHOP/BAKERY/BARTENDER AU</p><p>Minho goes to a club with his friends one night and is dared to flirt with Thomas, the Bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil

"Minho, I cannot believe how you sped up at the end of that race!" Alby was saying, sounding particularly ecstatic.

Minho, Alby, Teresa, Newt and Brenda were all heading into their favourite club, 'WCKD'. They'd just come from one of Minho's races, and this one was a big deal, but to no one's surprise, he'd won.

The group entered the building and the distant boom of the music they'd heard on the outside suddenly surrounded them. 

"Let's go find Fry!" Teresa called out, her hand in Brenda's. "He said he'd reserve a corner-table for us!"

The others nodded and made their way past the dance floor, following Teresa. 

"Hey, hey, hey guys!" they heard their friend's voice come from the corner of the club. Bro-hugs and hand-shakes were exchanged as the group sat down at the table. 

"Sorry I missed your big race, man," Frypan said to Minho, patting his back in apology.

"Nah, it's fine," Minho chuckled. "It's always the same, I'm sure you're sick of seeing me winning."

"Maybe I'm just sick of seeing that ugly mug o' yours," Fry retorted and the whole group erupted in laughter, including Minho.

"O, how you wound me with thy words!" Minho said in fake hurt, clutching his chest.

"C'mon guys, enough 'bout Minho's ugly mug," Newt said, though he too was chuckling slightly. "Let's get some shots over here, eh?"

"Sounds good, babe," Alby agreed. "Someone call over the bartender or somethin'."

"I'll just go up and ask him to bring 'em over," Brenda said, getting up and walking towards the bar.

There was a slight silence for a second before Minho perked up.

"D'you guys wanna play dares?" he grinned knowingly. Teresa groaned and honestly, Minho wasn't even bothered by it.

"You just wanna play that because you're a goddamn psychotic daredevil," she said and the others nodded.

Minho shrugged while wearing a smug grin. "S'true, but c'mon now, you aren't backing down from an honest challenge are you?"

Saying that Teresa was competitive was an understatement. She didn't necessarily like all games/competitions, but if her ability or courage was being doubted, then she was going to show everyone that she shouldn't be underestimated.

"You're gonna regret that one, Parks," she challenged, raising an eyebrow at Minho.

"Man, if Brenda were here," Frypan laughed knowingly. "You know she likes it when you act like that, Tessie."

"What about me?" Brenda said, returning to her seat. 

"S'nothin," Alby chuckled. "So is everything sorted?"

"Yep!" Brenda said happily. "Bartender said he'd bring over the shots as soon as possible."

She then leaned over the table, indicating everyone to huddle in. 

"As a lesbian, this is okay for me to say," she started, making Teresa raise her eyebrows. "But the bartender is _so_ cute!"

"Oh really?" Alby said, taking interest. Newt nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, babe!"

"Mhm," Brenda nodded. "Like he he has the _cutest_ little face, and he's _definitely_ gay too, I saw what he was wearing."

"Um, sorry to interrupt.."

The group leaned back in their seats to look up at the soft, unfamiliar voice. 

There stood the most _gorgeous_ boy Minho had ever seen. He had brown, matted-down hair, hazel eyes that completely sparkled and the face of a goddamn _angel_.

Minho wasn't expecting Brenda to be serious, as it was difficult to tell whether she was being sarcastic or not sometimes.

But anyway, the bartender was holding a tray of about twenty shots, which confirmed that Brenda had indeed ordered them.

"Oh sorry, dude, lemme take 'em," Minho said standing up and taking the tray of shots from him. 

"Great, e-enjoy," the bartender said and Minho couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he'd stuttered.

 _Yeah, my looks tend to do that_  he thought.

Looking slightly flustered, the bartender hurried back to the bar.

Minho placed the shots down on the table and took his seat.

"You weren't lying, huh Brenda?" Alby said, earning another nudge from Newt. " _Ow~_!"

"I don't lie!" Brenda exclaimed.

Teresa chuckled. "Yeah? Well what about the time when your mom walked in on us m—"

Brenda had covered her hand over Teresa's mouth in an attempt to shut her up. "Shhhhhhh!!! Another time, Another time!"

Teresa laughed before facing Minho again.

"Still up for dares?"

"Ladies first."

Teresa smiled mischievously. "I hoped that you'd say that."

—•—

After _way_ too many shots taken, the group were _still_ playing the same game, except a lot more drunk. The only one who wasn't was Teresa, who didn't drink.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't have to deal with a hangover, because she would have to deal with one. Her girlfriend's hangover.

"Minhooooooo," Brenda called out, arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. "I dare you to..."

Teresa rolled her eyes at how long Brenda was taking. 

"How 'bout I take your go?" she offered and Brenda nodded.

"Minho, I dare you to get the bartender's number by the time the club closes."

Minho smirked. _Challenge accepted._

Minho, walking with so much smugness yet unsteadiness, made his way over to the bar and sitting at one of the stools.

The bartender turned around, noticed Minho and put down the glass he was polishing.

"C-Can I help you?" he asked.

"Mm.." Minho hummed. "What's a pretty place like you doing in a boy like this?"

_Wait, did that come out right?_

The bartender blinked a couple of times.

"I-I'm sorry?" he questioned softly and Minho wanted to just kiss his flushed cheeks right then and there.

Minho groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"M'sorry, that came out wrong.." he chuckled breathily. "What's ya name, cutie?"

"C-Cutie?" the brunette stammered, taken aback at the nickname.

"Ah, I knew that was your name," Minho smirked, winking at him.

"W-..What? N-No! No, my name is T-Thomas," _Thomas_ said, his blush practically glowing.

"Mm, suits you, _Thomas,_ but I think _cutie_ suits you better."

Unexpectedly, Thomas smiled at Minho, and by God, it was _breathtaking._

"What's your name?" the brunette asked, feeling more comfortable.

"I'm Minho," he said, reaching his hand out for Thomas to shake. _But you can call me 'Daddy'_ he thought, and he just thanked his self control, even when drunk, for holding him back from saying that out loud.

Thomas' smile widened. 

"Nice to meet you, Minho."

—•—

Surprisingly, to Brenda, Teresa, Frypan, Newt and Alby, Minho managed to get Thomas' number within five minutes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
